


Hard Up

by bactaqueen



Series: AFI ABH [3]
Category: AFI
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, grr!Davey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a rough day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people or events is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Author's Note: Originally posted August 2005.

  
Wild. He felt wild, stalking from room to room, hunting for something. He passed the disjointed mirrors on the red wall and knew he looked as wild as he felt. It was in his dark eyes, in the set of his jaw, in the mess of his hair around his sharp face and against his colorful skin. His very blood was wild, and nothing he had done to exorcise the savage demon had succeeded in even the smallest measure.  
  
He scraped long-nailed fingers through his hair and clenched his fists to pull, excited by the spark of pain that shot through his scalp. He paused before the stereo. His eyes danced over the jewel cases before he tugged his hair once more and snatched up the first title that caught his eye. A moment later, the main room of the small apartment was filled with grinding discord. It did nothing to soothe him. He twisted his fingers together, then balled his hands into fists. What was there to do with this tension in his chest and gut? Even exhausting himself in the home gym had done nothing but make him thirsty.  
  
Shifting his weight only reminded him of the heat and pain between his legs. Masturbating over the toilet had done nothing to relieve the raging erection, and watching that movie had only made him crave someplace tight and wet and warm to bury his cock. He imagined this was what bloodlust felt like.  
  
He scratched his fingernails over his bare belly and stared down at the bulge in his jeans. He pressed the heel of his palm against the fly, scraping rough denim and cold metal over his cock, and hissed. He needed something. Now.  
  
A rattling sound caught his attention; he spun to face the door and found her slipping into the foyer. His nostrils flared as he sucked in a harsh breath and his eyes narrowed. She had no idea what she was in for. There was no way that prim look would survive him.  
  
She dropped her keys on the half-table against the wall before he slammed her back against the door. Her shoulders were small and fragile under his hands, the bones grinding together as he gripped them tightly. What was left of her breath he stole when he pressed his open mouth to hers for a sucking kiss. He tasted blood but couldn't tell if it was his own.  
  
He pushed his fingers into the front seam of her blouse and ripped. The sounds of tearing fabric and popping buttons were lost beneath their panting breaths and the blood rushing in his ears. More silk under his fingertips made him growl; he bit her bottom lip hard. He yanked the camisole up and covered her mouth with his own to muffle her cry as he shoved his hands down her bra and roughly freed her breasts. He pinched each nipple and scraped his teeth down her tongue before he removed mouth and hands and moved down.  
  
The hem of her skirt hugged her knees, but his fingers slipped easily between tweed and nylon. Her peaked nipples were pliant between his lips, then his teeth. Her sharp cry and subsequent whimpers rose over the metal clamoring from the stereo. He hiked the skirt up, pooling it at her waist, and growled when he discovered the garter belt pinning the panties to her hips. He struggled briefly with the catches at the tops of the stockings before he tore them. He ran his palms up her thighs and bunched the belt under the skirt, gripped the waist of her panties, and pulled. Elastic and delicate cloth gave way under his assault, and as soon as he could, he forced her legs wide apart and wrapped an arm around her.  
  
He stood and hauled her up as he went, guiding her legs around his waist. He held her body flush to his with one arm and freed his cock from his jeans with the other hand. He had wanted someplace warm and wet and tight, hadn't he? Now here it was, spread open and dripping for him. He forced her body against the door, dug nails into her soft flesh, and slammed the length of his hot cock into her cunt.  
  
The resistance her body put up only made it better. He grunted with each thrust of his cock into the welcoming wet heat. Her eyes glazed over and her lips parted in a silent scream; her pulse jumped in her neck and her breasts bounced as he fucked her. Skin smacked skin. The sucking sounds her cunt made around his cock weren't lost beneath the cries and grunts and music. She squirmed in his arms and tried to push him away. He only fucked harder.  
  
It traveled from his toes and head, concentrating at his asshole and balls before it exploded out of his dick and into her pussy. Release pulsed through his body, relaxing his taut muscles with each wave, easing the incredible tension in him. Only when it was over did he stop thrusting.  
  
She slipped off his limp cock and down his body. Her heels clicked on the tile, and when his arms fell away from her, she sagged against the door. He took a step back and looked away, wondering briefly why the music was so loud. When he looked again, she was on the floor, her knees up and her legs spread, her clothes still in disarray. She stared wide-eyed at him.  
  
As she sat there and trembled, he tucked his wet cock back into his pants and wiped his hand down his thigh. He took in her mussed hair, her bloody lips, her abused nipples, her cunt still open and pulsing, and the milky-pink smears of blood and come on her thighs. He had no guilt, no sorrow, no apology, only a warm satisfaction spreading from his crotch and belly through the rest of his body. All of his wildness was gone. He raised a hand and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
She shook her head and licked her bloody lips. Her voice was hoarse when she spoke. "You couldn't even wait for 'Honey, I'm home'?"  


End file.
